Lost in a New World
by Neferthy
Summary: Nerien & Zery are two ordinary girls that are separated and send to a world they know nothing about. Will they survive long enough to see each other again and find a way back home?
1. The Spell

**Lost in another World**

Once upon a time there live two young and "ordinary" girls, they were 18 years old, there names were Zery& Nerien. Zery is a type of girl that loves to fight, hang out with her friends, protects them, loves to play with words; hates all girly stuff and really bitch people except Nerien of course. Zery has light brown hair with brown eyes. Nerien likes to fight , hang out, play around, and play with swords; she hates a lot of people(don't ask is a long list) Nerien has dark brown hair and light brown eyes; they were both really calm girls and blood couldn't make them only closer , they were always calm and loving.

"NERIEN YOU WENCH GET YOUR BUTT HERE"

"What do you want?" asked Nerien coming from the kitchen

"You bitch where did this came from?"

"Don't you see idiot it's a spell book"

"What for?" Nerien rolls her eyes at the stupid question "to do spells stupid"

"Keh, I know that, but you never bought spell books, I mean we do them but we have never bought a book before" explained Zery

"Yeah I know, I just want to see how it works, you know?"

"Ooh I get it, well after school will play with it for a while"

"Ok" said Nerien with a smile on her face

* * *

**_Hours later _**

"Finally we are out of that place" exclaimed Nerien while leaving the school with Zery. Zery laughs. "now we can go and play with that book of yours"" YAY"

* * *

_**At the house**_

"Hey this spell sounds cool" said Zery after looking trough the book for a few minutes. "Well it says we have to do this symbol" Nerien pointed at the symbol so Zery knew what she was talking about. It was a triangle inside of a circle with lines coming from each side. (Go to http/psychelic. to see what it looks like if u don't understand) "Then let's do it, now let's say the spell. From time and space, hear our cry…"

"Wait Zery" Where the symbol was a black hot appeared and things started to get suck into it. (Think Miroku's …..)

"Zery what's going on?" "I don't know" answer Zery while trying to hold to something. "AAHHH" They screamed has they were sucked into the hole. "What the hell is happening Nerien?"

"I don't know…am losing my grip" "hold on" "nooo…ZERY" "NERIEN"

After a really really weird moment Zery & Nerien got separated they were very far from each other.

**TBC**

A/n: If any one has any ideas for this story please feel free to tell me.


	2. Making new friends or not

//…// thoughts

**Lost in a New World**

**Meeting new friends…or not XD**

_**NERIEN'S POV**_

"AHHHH" I scream as I fall into a tree and tear my clothes. "Ouch, man that hurt"

sniff, sniff

//huh? What's that// I wonder then I notice something. "Oh shit the branch is breaking"

"AHHHHHH"

PLOP

"GET OFF ME WENCH"

"What did you just called me?"

"I said get off me wench"

"Why ungrateful bastard who do you think you are…huh? Dog ears?" OO

"What's gotten into you stupid ningen, don't you know am a demon; I can just tear you apart…hey what are you doing stop that…cut it out"

Nerien was grabbing he's ears.

"There so cute and fluffy"

"…GET OFF"

"Awww…fine…you know you definitely need some tic-tac 'cause your breath stinks"

"Is that right, well who asked you anyway huh?"

"Why you…sigh anyways who are you?"

"I should be the one asking "

"Fine, the name is Nerien"

"……."

"What are you looking at?"

sniff, sniff The dog eared boy started to sniff Nerien, her scent was just so strange; then he grabbed her hand and pushed her towards him then he started to sniff her neck.

blush "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MORON" Nerien said pushing him away.

* * *

_**ZERY'S POV**_

"OHH SHIT AWWW"

BANG

"OUCH, man cant I land in something soft"

"AHHHH someone help, Lord Sesshomaru help me please"

"What the hell was that?"

I quickly got up and rushed to were I heard the scream, when I got there I see a little girl running from a…a…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING, then the little girl fell down.

"Ohh no….LOOK OUT"

I got in the way and got cut on the chest.

"Damn"

"Are you alright?"

"Ill be fine, you go and ill distract him okay"" NOW GO"

"Be careful" (in case you're wondering, this are Zery and the girl talking)

"You'll regret getting in the way ningen" (this is the demon XD)

"… I doubt it, but before we fight…what the hell are you?"

evil laugh "you'll fight a demon like me, you wont stand a chance"

Zery & the demon started fighting.

"Good thing I took those fighting classes"

"That wont safe you ningen"

With that the demon slammed Zery to a tree, he was about to finish her off but something happened, the demon stopped and Zery found herself in someone's arms.

"Such a pathetic demon" sniff, sniff "who are you?"

"………." sniff, sniff

The boy that was holding her was sniffing Zery then he bended down and started sniffing her by the neck.

"Whoa blush what the hell are you doing?"

He ignored her and kept sniffing her.

"Stop, I said stop it"

SLAP

Then the boy got furious and grabbed Zery by the neck and slammed her to a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't she saved me, please Sesshomaru-sama"

"…..Rin….."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru"

"…." He let go of Zery

cough, cough I try to get some air back into my lungs. "Are you alright?" the little girl asks me looking worried cough "yeah thanks". She smiles and thanks me for saving her I smile back.

"Lord Sesshomaru can she come with us?"

"…do what ever you want"

"Are you sure lord Sesshomaru? I mean she is a stupid ningen" the toad demon says while pointing at Zery

"Who are you calling stupid you ugly thing"

"Why you ungrateful human"

"I may be ungrateful but at least am not like you"

* * *

_**NERIEN'S POV**_

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" I yelled trying to get the stupid mutt away from me

"Inuyasha"

"Huh, err hi Kagome"

"Inuyasha, who's that girl? And why are you so close to her?

"GET OFF ME YOU DUMB MUTT" //doest he get the hint//

"…fine" //about time baka//

"Inuyasha, Kagome were are you?" I look towards the voice and see a monk and a girl with a fox and a cat.

"Oh my, such beauty" the monk runs towards me "young miss"

"…what?" //what now...can't I get a break//.

"Would you be so kind to be the mother of my children?"

""WHAT? YOU PERVERT" //what's with this ppl O.O// I slap him, sending him flying.

"Wow nice" Inuyasha says and then smiles at me

The girl, Kagome it was her name, goes to check on the monk "Miroku are you alright? …hey who do you think you are doing that to Miroku?" //shish what's her problem//

"Ohh do us a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP"

"How dare you?"

"I think I hear something…naa it must be a bitch talking" I smirk at her and hear everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

"Ouch"

"Sorry Rin"

"Stop whimpering Rin, its just a little bruise" Jaken stated

"…"

"Hey toad mind your own business"

"Have some respect stupid ningen"

"Do you even have respect frog"

"You dare to…"

"Jaken be quiet"

"But why are reprimanding me my lord"

"…Rin take Ah-Un and leave, Jaken you go with her?

"…of course my lord"

With that they left and Zery and Sesshomaru were left alone.

"…" "So…umm what's the deal?"

"…" Sesshomaru looked at Zery

sigh "never mind…what do you want? I know you want something so what is it?"

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

"You're not an ordinary ningen"

"Ahh I don't know what you're talking about?"

With that Sesshomaru got close to Zery and Zery stepped back but he grabbed her by the neck "don't move"

"Okay….okay"

He sniffed her but it was a scent that he had never smelled before he let her go and started to walk away

"Move ningen or you'll get left behind"

smile "ok"

* * *

**TBC**

AN: Sorry it took so long to update…lots of school work and shit…XD being lazy and all that….well I hope you like this chap and hopefully ill have the next one up soon…(Liam: don't count on it… Eda: Liam shut up) …what else…oh yea…**NEED BETA 4 THIS AND MY OTHER STORYS**…so if anyone is interested please comment…pm…email…or whatever…me XD…till the next one…JA NE.


	3. And so

**Lost in a New World **

**And so…**

A couple of months have past and still Zery & Nerien did not find each other. Every night they have wondered if they were going to see each other again. Inuyasha started to fall in love with Nerien and Sesshomaru was sometimes smirking at Zery, he was getting used to having her around all the time. Sometimes Nerien would feel confused about her feelings for Inuyasha but soon that will all change.

T**BC**

* * *

SORRYY...my excuse? I haven't felt like writhing (even though I already had this in my notebook 4 over a year already). I have had a BIG writhers block for almost 2 years now and my inspiration is in the closet with my muse . Ill try and post everything I have writhen so far and you can all give me your ideas and hopefully my block will go away TTTT…ALSO **I NEED A BETA**…Thank You….Jane 


End file.
